My Boyfriend is My Basketball Player
by nindi-chan
Summary: Kau adalah seorang manager sekaligus pelatih klub basket di sekolahmu. Klub basketmu dibubarkan karena kekalahan sekolahmu melawan sekolah Rakugan. Tetapi semenjak kedatangan ke 7 murid pindahan baru, klub basketmu mengalami peningkatan yang cukup memuaskan. Akankah persahabatanmu berubah menjadi benih-benih cinta? bagaimana kisah cinta segi 4 yang terjadi diantara kalian?
1. Chapter 1- 7 new Students

Chapter 1 ( 7 new student's)

Kau sedang melamun di tengah pelajaran hari ini. Pelajaran yang kau pelajari terasa mudah, tetapi teman-temanmu banyak yang mengeluh karena pelajaran hari ini sangat sulit. Itu sudah biasa terjadi karena kau murid terpandai di kelasmu. Kau melihat kearah luar jendela. Sunyi sepi tak terlihat anak anak yang biasanya bermain basket di kekalahan sekolahmu dalam pertandingan basket nasional 2 bulan yang lalu, membuat klub basket di bubarkan karena tidak ada lagi yang berminat mengikuti klub basket. Kau sebagai pelatih sekaligus manager klub basket sedikit kecewa dengan di tiadakanya klub basketmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, percuma jika kau memaksa.

* * *

Saat bel pulang berdering.

Kau tanpa sengaja berjalan kearah lapangan indoor sekolahmu. Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang kosong, ingatanmu kembali ke 6 bulan yang yang lalu, saat tim sekolahmu sedang Berjaya di tengah kemenanganya, lapangan ini selalu di pakai untuk berlatih, banyak anak perempuan yang datang hanya untuk melihat idola-idolanya latihan di lapangan ini. Banyak kenangan tentang lapangan ini. Tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua untukmu, tetapi semenjak kekalahan sekolah mu melawan sekolah Rakuzan. Tempat ini hanya menjadi kenangan. Kau hanya mendesah lalu berjalan ke dalam ruangan klub basket, tempat biasanya kau rapat dengan anggota-anggota klubmu.

Tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan kau memilih pergi dari sana. Ketika kau keluar dari lapangan kau tak sengaja bertemu dengan kepalah sekolahmu yang ternyata sedang mencarimu.

"sepertinya Klub basket tidak akan jadi di bubarkan" kata pak kepala sekolah

"apa? Apa bapak berubah pikiran..? akh.. tapi tidak ada gunanya lagi saya sudah tidak memiliki anggota" jawabmu putus asa.

"siapa bilang, kita akan kedatangan 7 murud pindahan baru" jawab pak kepala sekolah sambil memandang mu penuh arti.

"maksud bapak?"

"ya mereka semua adalah pemain basket unggulan"

"apa bapak sedang membohongiku?" tanya mu tak percaya

"hahahaha.. aku tidak sedang bercanda, kau lihat saja besok" jawab beliau sambil meninggalkan mu.

"apa yang sedang terjadi" kau bertanya di dalam benakmu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kau sangat senang mendengar berita ini.

"akh tidak aku bisa terlambat makan malam" katamu sambil melirik kearah jam tanganmu.

kau segera bergegas mengambil tas mu dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Kau tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menatap kepergianmu dari ruangan kepalah sekolah.

* * *

"jadi bagaimana dengan kesepakatanya? Kalian pindah ke sekolah ini dan aku akan membantu semua masalah yang sedang terjadi di sekolah asal kalian. Apa kalian setuju? Dan aku juga akam memberikan klub basket serta pelatihnya. Apa kalian setuju?"

Tanya wakil kepala sekolah kepada 7 orang anak yang sedang memandangi sebuah surat perjanjian di depan mereka. Tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka, ia masih sedang melihat kearahmu dari atas sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya wakil kepala sekolah lagi.

"Apa anak perempuan itu pelatinya?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata heterochromia, yang tadi sedang melihat kearamu kepada wakil kepala.

"Ia, dia pelatih terbaik yang pernah kami miliki, ia baru kelas satu tetapi kemampuan, tehknik, serta strateginya sangat professional. Tidak ada yang menyangka ternyata ia adalah murid kelas 1" jawab pak wakil kepala dengan bangganya.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju" jawab lelaki bermata heterochromia itu.

"Hei Akashi, apa kau yakin?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hijau kepada lelaki bermata heterochromia yang ternyata bernama Akashi.

"Tentu saja Midorima" jawab Akashi kepada lelaki berambut hijau itu.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Akashi" jawab seorang pemuda berambut biru langit.

"Eh? kalau Kurokochi setuju aku juga setuju deshu…" jawab sang model terkenal Kise.

"Kraus..Kraus…aku juga…Kraus..kraus" jawab lelaki berambut ungu.

"Kau selalu makan dimana saja!" kata lelaki berambut merah gelap.

"kau mau Kagami?" tanya lelaki berambut ungu itu.

"tidak! Kau makan saja Murasakibara! Bagaimana dengan kau Aomine?"

"ah.. aku ikut saja" jawab lelaki berambut biru gelap bernama Aomine itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mulai bersekolah di sini besok" jawab pak wakil kepala.

* * *

Pagi ini kau bangun agak kesiangan sehingga kau ketinggalan bus sekolah yang biasa lewat di daerah mu, dan kau terpaksa menunggu selama 10 menit lagi. Kau merasa ada yang sedang melihat kearahmu. Saat kau menoleh ke kiri, betapa terkejutnya kau ternyata di sampingmu sedang berdiri seorang lelaki berambut biru langit. Kau tidak sengaja berteriak karena kaget.

"Kya…" teriak mu

"Ah.. maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" jawab lelaki itu.

"loh.. seragam kita sama? Apa kita satu sekolah? Oh kenalkan namaku (reader name) salam kenal.." kata mu sambil memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya ia, aku murid pindahkan.. kenalkan nama ku kuro….."

"Kuroko! Mengapa kau tidak menungguku!" teriak seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dan seram. Ia melirik kearahmu.

"Kagami? Maaf tadi aku buru-buru" jawab kuroko dengan santainya.

Pria tinggi, mata mu beradu pandang denganya, entah mengapa wajahmu memanas. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasimu, malah membuatmu terpesona padanya. Tubuh yang proposional. Wajah yang ganteng. Ia sangat sempurna. Ia hanya terus memandangimu. Kau pun menjadi salah tingkah di depannya.

"Kagami.. kenalkan namanya ( Reader Names ), sepertinya ia satu sekolah dengan kita" kata Kuroko. Jujur kau lupa jika di sampingmu ada kuroko.

"Kagami" jawanya singkat.

"(Reader Names)" jawabmu gugup.

Tak lama kemudian ke 5 orang yang memakai seragam sekolahmu juga bergabung. Jujur kau belum pernah melihat orang-orang seganteng ini di sekolahmu. Kau agak sedikit bingung ketika melihat kearah mereka. Matamu menangkap seseorang sepertinya sangat kau kenal. Mata heterochromiaya menangkapmu. Sepertinya kau pernah melihatnya, tetapi entah dimana.

"Kurokochi…. Siapa dia?" tanya Lelaki berambut kuning keemasan.

Tunggu, sepertinya kau kenal denganya. Saat kau ingat-ingat lagi ternyata ia adalah model terkena yang sering dibicarakan sahabatmu. Ya, dia adalah Ryota Kise. Kau sangat kaget melihatnya. Jika kau menceritakan ini ke sahabatmu, kau yakin sahabatmu akan sangat cemburu.

"ah.. namanya (Reader Name)" jawab kuroko.

"Salam kenal (Reader Name)chi.., namaku Kise. Kau teman perempuan baruku yang pertama.. mohon kerjasamanya" jawab kise sambil tersenyum manis kepadamu.

"kau mau?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut ungu sambil menawarkan sesuatu di dalam kantong plastik yang berisi berbagai macam makanan.

"ah.. tidak terima kasih, tadi aku sudah sarapan" jawabmu seramah mungkin. Sejujurnya kau takut padanya. Ia sangat tinggi.

"jangan menakutinya Murasakibara! Oh kenalkan namaku Midorima, yang berkulit gelap itu Aomine, dan yang sedang menatapmu terus itu Akashi" jelas Midorima. Kau menoleh kearah Akashi. Sepertinya namanya nampak familiar di telinga dan otakmu, tapi kau lupa.

Kau terus menatap kearah Akashi, kau sedang mengingat dimana kau pernah melihatnya. Tanpa kau sadari ternyata Akashi sedang berjalan ke arahmu. Ia mendekatiu dan tersenyum ringan kepadamu. "Ohayo.." sapanya.

"Ohayo" jawabmu. Suranya sangat familiar, tetapi rupanya otakmu sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik hari ini.

"Kau pelatih klub basketkan?" tanya-nya padamu.

"ya" jawabmu.

Ia tersenyum, senyumanya kali ini sedikit menakutkan. Jika kau melihat senyumanya itu kau teringat film-film horror yang sering kau tonton. Senyumannya seperti sang tokoh antagonis berasil menakuti tokoh protagonisnya.

"Maaf, aku duluanya.." jawabmu ketika melihat bus sekolah mendekat kearahmu. Kau bergegas menaiki bus itu. Ketika kau menoleh kearah mereka, mereka melambaikan tanganya kepadamu. Kecuali Akhasi, ia hanya terus memandangimu. Kau bingumg, mengapa mereka tidak menaiki bus sekolah ini.

* * *

"kau telat!" kata seorang guru kepadamu.

"Maaf pak, tadi aku ketingalan Bus, maaf" jawabmu sambil terus meminta maaf.

"ya, karena ini pertama kalinya kau terlambat bapak akan memaafkanmu. Tetapi jika ini terulang lagi kau harus berdiri di lorong" jawab guru itu.

Kau segera berterima kasih lalu duduk di kursimu. Sahabatmu mencolek pingangmu.

"(Reader Name)-chan, tumben kau telat" tanynya padamu.

Kau hanya menghelah nafas. Kau teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Tiba-iba kau teringat perkataan pak kepala sekolah kemarin, '7murid pindahan' gumamu. Kau langsung mengingat berapa orang yang tadi kau temui di halte bus, kau menghitungnya. Jangan-jangan…

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan, nah ayo silahkan masuk" kata pak kepala sekolah.

Betapa terkejutnya kau. Ke 3 Lelaki yang tadi kau temui di halte itu sekarang tengah berdiri di depan kelasmu. Sepertinya yang lain berada di kelas yang berbeda.

"Loh, tadi ada 3 orang, kemana yang satu lagi?" tanya pak kepala sekolah.

"Hm.. maaf pak, saya di sini" jawab Kuroko. Ia sedang berdiri di depan pak sekolah.

"Gya,, sejak kapan kau disana?"tanya pak kepala sekolah.

"dari tadi" jawab kuroko.

Teman-temanmu mulai berbisik. Sepertinya mereka juga tidak menyadari keberadaan kuroko.

"baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" kata pak kepala sekolah

"perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro"

Ah tidak sang mata heterochromia sedang memandang mu. Senyuman itu.. 'terkutuklah kau!' gumamu.

To be continue….


	2. Chapter 2- The Basket Klub

"perkenalkan manaku Kagami Taiga"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro"

"Baiklah kalian bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong" Kata pak kepala.

Kau langsung melirik kursi samping kirimu. Gawat, kursi itu kosong. Sahabatmu pindah ke depan karena ia lupa membawa kacamata. Ia tidak bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis. 'sial' gumammu. 'jangan sampai si mata heterochromia memilih kursi di sampingku' gumammu. Dan sialnya ia memilih kursi di samping kirimu, kau mulai tidak nyaman. Karena kau takut jika melihat mata heterogen itu. Kau memilih memalingkan wajahmu keluar jendela.

"Ada apa (Reader name)-chan? Kau takut padaku ya?" tanyanya.

Kau tidak menoleh kearahnya, kau terus melihat keluar jendela. Pantulan wajahnya terlihat di jendela. Tidak! Senyuman itu lagi. Kau benci senyuman itu. Sebenarnya tidak benci hanya saja kau takut melihatnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut" jawabmu gugup

"aku tidak pernah salah, jadi kau tidak perlu menutupinya, karena aku selalu benar" jawanya angkuh.

'sial, mengapa ia harus memilih duduk di sampigku' gerutumu. Kau mencoba fokus ke dalam pelajaran hari ini. Ketika kau menoleh ke bangku belakangmu kau mendapati kuroko dan kagami sedang tertidur. Mereka berdua sangat lucu, seperti ayah dan anaknya. Tentu saja ayahnya kagami. Tiba-tiba kau ingin sekali mengelus rambut Kagami.

'rabutnya lembut sekali..' gumammu.

"sedang apa kau?" tanya kagami.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya…" jawabmu gugup.

"Lakukan sekali lagi" jawab Kagami.

"Apa?" tanyamu tak percaya.

"ku bilang lakukan sekali lagi. Aku menyukainya" jawab Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

'manis sekali' gumammu, kau ingin memeluknya.

Kau kembali mengelus rambut Kagami dan ia pun kembali tertidur. 'manisnya. Kagami seperti anak kucing..' gumammu.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Kagami terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandangmu sebentar. Wajahmu memerah. Ia pun pergi.

"(Reader name)" panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Kya….! Sejak kapan kau disana!" teriakmu tiba-tiba. Kuroko sedang duduk di tempat duduk Kagami.

"Aku juga mau" kata Kuroko.

"Mau apa?" tanya mu.

"Dielus-elus, aku juga mau" jawab kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia sedang malu. Kau melihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. 'Kawai…' gumammu.

Kau mengelus-elus rambut kuroko. Ia tersenyum. Kau merasa ada aura pembunuh di sampingmu. Kau menoleh ke kirimu dan melihat Akashi sedang memandang jengkel kearahmu dan kuroko. Kau pun merasa risih.

"mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" akhirnya kau berhasil menggumpulkan keberaniaanmu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" jawabnya.

"loh memangnya aku salah apa?" tanyamu bingung.

"Aku selalu menjadi nomor satu, kenapa kau tidak mengelus rambutku terlebih dahulu!" jawanya jengkel.

"Heh?" tanya mu bingung.

"tidak ada yang berani menentangku atau melawanku. Aku tidak terima di nomor duakan!" lanjutnya.

Kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Akashi begitu marah. Kau masih mengelus rambut kuroko. Akashi semakin jengkel lalu menarik kursinya kearah mu. Kau bingung, apa yang sedang Akashi lakukan.

"Sekarang kau juga harus mengelus rambutku!" kata Akashi.

"(Reader Name), bisakah kau ke ruangan Klub basket?" kata pak kepala.

"Ada apa pak?" tanyamu sedikit bingung.

"Apa kau masih mau mempertahankan klub basketmu?" tanya pak kepala padamu.

"Tentu saja, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankanya!" jawabmu

"Kalau begitu, 3 minggu lagi kita akan mengikuti sparing dengan sekolah Shutoku, kau harus mempersiapkanya" jawab pak kepala.

"Loh tapi pak…" kau mencoba menahan kepergian pak kepala.

"jika ini masalah anggota, lebih baik kau cek dulu di lapangan klub basket" jawab pak kepala dengan santainya.

Kau langsung bergegas berlari kea rah lapangan klub basket.

"KYA…KISE.. AKU CINTA PADAMU…"

"AKASHI…. KAGAMI… KYA…"

"MIDORIMA.. AKU BAWAKAN KATALOG HOROSCOP MINGGU INI.."

"AOMINE.. FOTO BARENG YUK.."

"LOH.. Kuroko dimana?"

Kau melihat para perempuan sedang beriri di depan pintu masuk lapangan klub basket. 'ramai sekali.. memangnya ada apa?' gumammu. Kau mencoba masuk melewati kerumunan para perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Maaf permisi…." Panggilmu.

"Apa!" teriak perempuan itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku mau lewat" jawabmu

"Enak saja! Kami sudah berdiri disini duluan! Minggir!" jawabnya.

Kau tdak di perbolehkan lewat. Kau merasa sangat kesal lalu pergi dari situ. Kau mencoba mengingat dimana pintu darurat lapangan klub basket. Saat kau memutari lapangan klub basket kau melihat ada jendela yang terbuka, cukup tinggi namun kau bisa memanjatnya dengan tangga. Kau meminjam tangga kepada tukang kebun di sekolahmu dan mulai memanjatnya. Saat kau berhasil meraih jendeta tersebut kau terpeleset ke dalam dan tangga yang gunakan untuk naik jatuh.

"Tolong.." teriakmu.

"(Reader Name)" teriak Kagami.

"(Reader Name)-chi" teriak Kise.

Akashi berlari kearahmu lalu mencoba menggapai kakimu, tapi tidak sampai.

"Sial!" teriak Akashi.

"Akan aku panggilkan Murasakibara!" kata Kuroko. Ia berlari menembus para perempuan yang ikut histeris melihat kau hampir terjatuh. "Murasakibara! Cepat, (Reader Name) dalam bahaya!" Kata Kuroko.

Murasakibara berlari menuju lapangan klub basket. Ia melihat kearahmu dan berlari menujumu.

"Tolong aku.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.." katamu sambil terisak.

Murasakibara memegang kakimu, ia memeluk kakimu.

"lepaskan saja, aku sudah memegangimu" katanya.

"Tapi aku takut…" jawabmu terisak.

"tidak apa-apa lepaskan saja" jawab Murasakibara.

Kau melepaskan peganganmu dari bingkai jendela. Musasakibara kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh kearah Akashi. Kau tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Akashi.

"AH.. maafkan aku" jawabmu menahan malu.

Apa yang kau fikirkan ! kau berciuman dengan Akashi!

To Be Continue..


	3. Chapter 3- UKS

Sori klo ceritanya kecepetan.. habis.. udah kebelet.. #plak! Hehehe… hm… karena udah terlanjur.. gak papa ya.. hehehe.. Bwt:_UseMyImagination,Kumada Chiyu_

Thank ya.. buat yang udah nge-review.. aku akan berusaha sampai titik darah pengahbisan…. Btw emang mau ngapain? Ya udah deh sekian.. selama menikmati..^^

Chapter 3 ( UKS )

_Kau melepaskan peganganmu dari bingkai jendela. Musasakibara kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh kearah Akashi. Kau tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Akashi._

_"AH.. maafkan aku" jawabmu menahan malu._

_Apa yang kau fikirkan ! kau berciuman dengan Akashi!_

Bodoh, kau benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akashi melihat ke arahmu. Lalu ia tersenyum. Senyuman khas yang kau benci. Ia merasa menang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami. Kagami berjalan kearahmu kemudian mengangkatmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku" rontamu.

"Aku akan membawa dia ke UKS, kalian semua lanjutkan latihanya saja, dan kalian.." Kata Kagami sambil melirik kearah para perempuan yang sedang terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian tadi.

"Jangan pernah menggangu kami!" lanjutnya dengan nada dinginya. Para perempuan itu langsung terdiam dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan klub basket.

Kau melihat kearah Akashi. Ia sedang memegangi bibirnya, kemudia melirik nakal kearahmu. Kau teringat ketika bibirmu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Membanyangkannya saja membuat kau ketakutan. 'apa sih yang dipikirkanya' pikirmu dalam hati. Kau sangat ketakutan melihat Akashi berjalan menujumu.

"Kagami, ayo ke UKS" desakmu.

"biar aku saja yang mengantarnya" potong Akashi.

"Tidak usah, kau berlatih saja" jawabmu gugup.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang boleh menentangku, kau lanjutkan saja latihanmu Kagami" jawab Akashi.

'Mau apa lagi sih dia' gerutumu dalam hati. Kau benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan Akashi. Entah mengapa aneh rasanya. Kau takut kepadanya tapi juga tertarik padanya. Kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan.

Kagami memberikanmu kepada Akashi, Kagami terlihat sedikit tidak rela melepasmu. Ia memandang kearahmu sebentar lalu pergi menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Ayo" kata Akashi.

Ia mengankatmu. Kau tak menyangka ternyata Akashi kuat mengangkatmu. Padahal jika dilihat tinggimu dan dia tidak terlalu jauh. Dari tubuh sekecil itu, dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan tenaga sebesar ini. Kau mencium aroma tubuhnya, entah mengapa jika kau mencium aroma ini kau merasa tenang. Rambutnya yang lembut menari lembut dalam helaian angin. Kau memandangnya, mata heterochromia itu seperti menghipnotismu. Ia memandangmu penuh arti. Senyumanya itu tidak lagi membuatmu takut.

"Kenapa (Reader Name)-chan, apa kau makin takut jika memandangku? Atau kau teringat…" kata Akashi.

"hentikan" tanganmu reflek menutup mulutnya. Kau bingung apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang.

Ia menaruhmu di ranjang UKS dan memandangmu, "mengapa kau selalu menjauhiku?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu" jawabmu.

"lalu mengapa sekarang kau mundur menjauhi ku? Apa kau sangat takut padaku? Apa aku begitu menakutkan utukmu?" tanya Akashi.

Kau tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Kau mencoba menjauhinya sebisa mungkin. Semakin jauh kau mencoba menjauhinya, ia lebih mendekat padamu.

"Kenapa (Reader Name), kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi.

Usahamu sia-sia, kini kau sudah membentur kepala ranjang UKS. Kau tidak bisa lagi mundur.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi. Agh.. mengapa kau bisa membuatku begitu frustasi." Kata Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku mau kau menjadi milikku, seorangpun tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu" lanjut Akashi.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Kau menutup matamu. Kau merasa seakin lama nafasnya semakin dekat. Kau tidak menyangka bahwa kau juga menginginkanya. Tiba-tiba kau merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirmu, kau membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Akashi sedang menciummu.

"A..akhasi…" gumammu.

Ia berhenti menciummu dan memandangmu. "Hm..?" tanyanya.

"lepaskan aku.." katamu.

Bodoh! Kau masih menginginkanya. Akashi melepasmu dan memandang kearahmu. Ia tersenyum. "sekarang kau adalah milikku.." Kata Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu panik.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkanmu.

Kau hanya terdiam, otakmu sedang memproses apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Akashi menciummu. 'apa yang dia lakukan!' serumu dalam hati. Kau mengingat perkataanya.. _"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku mau kau menjadi milikku, seorangpun tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu" _kau merasa wajahmu memanas. 'Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan sih!' gerutumu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"(Reader name)-chi…. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kemarin saat selesai latihan aku ingin menjengukmu, tapi kau sudah tidak ada" Kata kise padamu.

"Hua… kau kenapa (Reader Name)-chi…" tanya kise kaget.

Kau tidak bisa tidur semalam kau terus memikirkan apa yang Akashi lakukan di uks, dan apa yang ia katakana padamu. Tadi pagi kau kaget melihat bayanganmu di cermin.

"Kau seperti panda.." Celetuk Kuroko.

"Hua.. sejak kapan Kurokochi ada di sini?" tanya Kise.

"Kuroko! Mengapa kau selalu mengagetiku! Bisakah kau memberitahuku jika kau sedang ada di dekatku! Kau membuatku serangan jantung" Katamu pada kuroko.

"Aku ada di sampingmu tadi, padahal aku mau menanyakan kabarmu, tetapi kise memanggilmu duluan" jawab kuroko.

Kadang kau ingin sekali mengigit kuroko jika sudah memasang muka memelasnya.. ia imut sekali.

"Oh ya.. apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Akashi kemarin? Ia terlihat berbeda, sepertinya ia sedang merasa menang lagi, moodnya bagus sekali.." tanya Kise.

"Sekarang kau seperti kepiting rebus.." celetuk kuroko lagi.

Wajahmu memerah jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke kelas duluan.. aku pergi dulu ya.." jawabmu cepat.

"Ah.. aku ingin sekali bisa sekelas dengan (Reader Name)-chi.., kau beruntung sekali kuro.. WAH..kuroko.. kau dimana?" Kata kise panik.

Kau sedang berlari menuju kelasmu tak sengaja kau menabrak seseorang.

"Aw.." rintihmu. Kau terjatuh. Seperti menabrak dinding yang keras. Ketika kau mengada ternyata orang yang kau tabrak itu Kagami.

"Maaf.."katamu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Kagami.

"Hm.. tidak" jawabmu berbohong. Sebenarnya pergelangan kakimu sedikit sakit.

"Ayo sini" kagami mengendongmu.

"Kau mau apa lagi!" rontamu.

"aku tahu kau tidak bisa jalan, lebih baik kau menurut saja, kau harus melatih kami nanti. Jadi kakimu harus diobati" jawab Kagami.

"Aku masih bisa jalan. Kakiku hanya sakit karena tadi bertabrakan denganmu, sekarang turunkan aku!" pintamu.

Bukanya menurunkanmu Kagami malah berjalan kearah kelas. Ketika kau memasuki kelas teman-teman menjadi heboh.

"Lihat itu si harimau sedang mengendong ketua klub basket!" kata seorang teman sekelasmu.

"Kya.. curang aku juga mau di gendong kagami" kata seorang teman perempuamu.

"padahal ia begitu dingin pada kita, mengapa ia dekat sekali dengan si ketua klub basket itu.. bikin iri.." jawab seorang teman perempuanmu yang lain.

Matamu menangkap bayangan Akashi. Ia menatapmu dalam. Mata heterochromia itu menatapmu dingin. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan melaluimu.

"Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan kemarin?" katanya sambil berlalu.

Saat kau menengok kearahnya ia menatapmu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Baru pertama kali kau ditatap seperti itu oleh Akashi. Kau merasa sangat sedih. Kau masih bisa terima jika dia membuatmu takut, tapi kali ini tatapannya membuatmu sedih. Entah mengapa kau menangis.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Ada apa? Apa tambah sakit?" tanya kagami.

Teman-teman sekelas langsung melihat kearah Kagami.

* * *

"Hei.. apa-apaan kalian. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Kagami ketakutan

Di depan sekolahmu sedang berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut hijau gelap. Ia menatap bangunan sekolahmu lalu tersenyum..

"Akashi. Akhinya.. aku akan bertemu lagi"

…

To Be Continue..


	4. Chapter 4- Gadis Manis?

Semenjak itu kau tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Akashi. Ia tidak pernah lagi menatapmu bahkan saat latihan ia tidak pernah mau melihat kearahmu. Kau hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya di acuhkan. Sekarang Kagami dan Kuroko lah yang selalu menghiburmu walaupun sebenarnya mereka hanya bertengkar di depanmu, entah mengapa itu membuatmu tersenyum.

"Lihat itu!" teriak salah satu laki-laki yang sedang menonton klubmu latihan.

"siapa dia, manis sekali…" sahut laki-laki yang lain.

Seketika juga klubmu sangat berisik. Semua laki-laki berlari menuju pintu lapangan klub basket.

"kalian tidak ingin tahu disana ada siapa?" tanya mu.

"Aku tidak berminat" jawab Midorima sambil me-shoot bolanya yang ke 198 kali dan semuanya masuk dengan sempurna.

"Loh? Aomine kemana?" tanya Kagami.

"Itu dia, loh.. siapa itu?" Tanya Kise ketika melihat Aomine berjalan kearahmu sambil membawa seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Matanya yang lebar dan kulit yang halus. Rambut panjang bewarna hijau tua itu memandang kearah kelompokmu, kau sedikit tidak senang ketika ia melihat kearah Akashi.

"Permisi pelatih…" kata perempuan manis itu..

_Astaga suaranya…. Lembut sekali.. _gumammu.

"ia?" jawabmu ramah.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar dengan Akashi?" tanya perempuan manis itu.

"APA?" tak sengaja kau berteriak.

"Santailah (Reader Name), kau membuatnya takut.." Kata kuroko sambil mengadukan lututnya dengan betismu membuatmu hampir kehilangan keseimbanganmu.

"Kau hampir membuat (Reader Name) jatuh!" Kata Kagami sambil menjitak kepala kuroko.

Kau memandang kuroko dan kagami yang sedang sibuk berkelahi, pusing melihat mereka, Kau hanya memandang kearah Akashi yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan gadis itu. Ia terus sibuk latihan.

"Akashi.." gadis manis itu berlari kearah Akashi, kemudian memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

Klub basket menjadi gempar, para perempuan berteriak tidak terima Akashi di peluk perempuan lain. Para lelakipun berteriak tidak terima idola perempuanya (padahal mereka belum tahu namanya) memeluk Akashi.

Kau pun tidak percaya apa yang kau lihat.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Akashi.

Gadis itu memandang Akashi tidak percaya.

"jika kau ingin berbicara denganku tunggu aku selesai berlatih, jangan pernah sekali-kali mengangguku latihan" jawabnya dingin

Gadis manis itu pergi dari lapangan sambil menahan air matanya.

'khas Akashi….' Gumammu. Tapi kau merasa begitu sial hari ini.

"hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi Zodiak (reader Zodiak) dalam tahun ini. Jadi bersabarlah" kata Midorima seakan bisa membaca pikiranmu. ia me-shoot bolanya yang ke 219 dan masuk dengan begitu sempurna.

"ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku tidak melihat Midorima membawa sesuatu yang aneh" kata Aomine.

"siapa bilang, lihat itu.." jawab murasakibara sambil menunjuk ke pingir lapangan.

"loh apa itu?" tanya Kise ikut penasaran.

"namanya Kurogami" jawab Midorima sambil me-shoot bolanya lagi.

"Hah?" tanyamu juga ikut penasaran.

"karena lucky item hari ini adalah boneka kucing dan anjing " jawab midorima

"lalu kenapa namanya Kurogami Midorima-chi?" tanya kise.

"karena jika aku melihat boneka itu aku teringata Kagami dan kuroko" jawabnya.

Kau tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"ada apa? mengapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Kagami.

"Hmft…. Tidak ada apa-apa…." Jawabmu terbata…

Kau tidak bisa menahanya lagi. Akhirnya tertawamu meledak lagi..

"Hahahahaa….."

di pingir lapangan kuroko bergridik ngeri…Akashi mengahampirimu.

"Aku sudah selesai latihan, aku pergi dulu" katanya sambil menatap kearahmu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan lapangan klub basket.

"kau tidak penasaran Akashi mau kemana?" tanya Midorima.

"Loh.. memang apa urusanya denganku?" jawabmu mencoba berbohong.

"tak perlu berbohong padaku, aku selalu bisa membacamu" jawabnya.

"A….apa..?" jawabmu terbata.

"Kau menyukainya, ya.. biarpun aku sedikit cemburu.." jawab Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"mengapa kau memalingkan wajahmu!" bentakmu kesal.

Ketika kau menarik tanganya, matamu menangkap sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Wajah Midorima memerah.

"Aku sudah selesai latihan, aku ganti baju dulu" kata Midorima sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Kagami memandangmu. Kemudian kembali berlatih.

Kau tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Kau memutuskan untuk mencari Akashi.

"Aku pergi sebentar nanti aku kembali lagi…" katamu pada mereka semua.

"Mau kemana (Reader Name)-chi?" tanya Kise.

"Mau ke lapangan" jawabmu sambil berlari.

"Dia pikir sekarang dia dimana?" kata Murasakibara.

Kagami memandang kepergianmu. Kemudian juga berlari mengejarmu.

"Kagami kau mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko.

"sebentar.. aku mau menyusulnya" jawab Kagami.

* * *

"Akashi.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. maafkan aku.. ku mohon kembalilah.." kata gadis berambut hijau gelap itu.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali.." jawab Akashi. Kau memandang mereka dari balik tembok ruang olahraga lama. Mereka sedang ada di belakang gedung olahraga lama sekolahmu.

"tapi.. aku sangat menyesal.. aku juga mencintaimu.. aku tidak butuh laki-laki lain.." jawab perempuan itu.

Deg..

'Jadi Akashi mencintainya' gumammu dalam hati. 'Lalu apa maksudnya perkataanya, kau milikku.. dasar pembohong..' kau menahan air matamu.

"Rika.. maaf.." jawab Akashi. Kau terbelak ketika melihar Akashi mencium Rika. Kau tidak bisa menahan air matamu lebih dari ini. Kau berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kau bertabrakan dengan seseorang. "aw.." rintihmu sambil menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kagami panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabmu berbohong.

"jangan berbohong!" bentak Kagami.

Kau tetap tidak menjawab dan tetap menangis. Melihatmu menangis Kagami menarikmu dalam pelukannya.

"lepaskan aku bodoh! _Baka_!" teriakmu.

"jangan menangis lagi.. aku sedih jika melihatmu menangis…" kata Kagami.

Air matamu pecah. Kau menangis dalam pelukan Kagami. ia terus memelukmu makin erat. Kau mengadah memandangnya. Kemudian ia menunduk dan mencium matamu. Mencium keningmu kemudian mencium bibirmu. Kau tidak menolak Kagami menciummu. Kau merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Kau kembali ke lapangan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Kagami. ia menuntunmu masuk ke dalam lapangan. Kau melihat Akashi ada di lapangan bersama yang lainya.

"kau kemana saja?" tanya Akashi padamu.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kagami. kau hanya memandang Kagami tak percaya.

"aku tidak bertanya kepadamu" jawab Akashi,

"tapi itu memang bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kagami.

"itu juga bukan urusanmu" jawab Akashi.

"kau membuatnya menangis!" bentak Kagami. Akashi terkejut mendengarnya. Kuroko dan yang lain menekati kalian bertiga.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"loh mengapa (Rader Name) menangis?" tanya Midorima.

"tanyakan pada Akashi" kata Kagami kasar.

"sabar Kagami" kata Kuroko sambil mencoba menenangkan Kagami.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi sih?" tanya kise bingung.

Akashi hanya menunduk. Tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Mengapa diam saja! Kau seperti pengecut!" kata Kagami sambil mengankat kerah kaus Akashi.

"sudah hentikan!" teriakmu. Kagami menurunkan Akashi.

"sudah biarkan ia sediri!" kata Kagami. kata kagami sambil membawamu ke dalam ruangan Klub.

* * *

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya kuroko.

"tadi Rika menjawab perasaanku, kalau ia menjawabnya sebelum aku berada di sekolah ini dan bertemu denganya mungkin akau akan begitu senang, tapi kurasa aku tidak senang sekarang" jawab Akashi.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Karena aku mencintainya.. kau juga kan Kuroko." Jawab Akashi sambil memandang Kuroko.

"hm.. lalu engapa kau membuatnya menangis?" tanya Kuroko.

"Karena tidak enak dengan Rika, aku meminta maaf sambil menciumnya. Dan kukatakan aku tidak lagi mencintainya, mungkin dia hanya melihat kami berciuman" jawab Akashi putus asa.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kuroko.

"mungkin aku akan menyerah terhadapnya…" jawab Akashi.

….

TBC.

*Baka= Bodoh.

Maaf ya nge-updatenya lama…. Lagi banyak banget ulangan sama tugas.. beberapa hari ini aja lagi ketimpuk masalah….#plak.. yang bener ketiban tau! Hehehe.. si Rika bukan dari anime kuroko no basuke.. lupa sik dari mana tapi dia manis banget.. jadi suka deh.. kalo diliat cocok banget ma Akashi.. tapi jangan marah ya. Cuma muncul 2x kok.. tenang aja.. oh ya sekarang baru keliatan kalo semuanya sebenernya suka ma reader.. cie-cie.. ehem ehem.. jangan maruknya… mungkin nanti bakalan dibuat beberapa ending. Tergantung sukanya ma siapa sik… sory kalo kadang susah di artiin, maklum.. ff pertama sik.. dukung terusnya biar gak kehilangan ide-ide.. hahaha.. see you di chapter selanjutnya… _Arigato _(thank's) … ^_^


	5. Chapter 5- The True Story

_Maaf _ya lama.. soalnya lagi banyak tugas juga di sekolah. Hahaha… oh ya banyak yang bilang ceritanya terlalu cepet ya.. haha.. ya udah deh, di buat lebih rinci lagi.. biar puas bacanya.. oc.. sekian dari saya dan terima kasih….# plak emangnya pidato…. Dasar dodol

* * *

_"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kuroko._

_"mungkin aku akan menyerah terhadapnya…" jawab Akashi._

"kau yakin?" Tanya Kuroko.

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah lapangan. Mendrible bola dan memasukanya ke dalam ring dengan cara lay up sempurna.

"Hei Akashi.." panggil Kuroko sambil mengoper bola dengan gaya yang unik.

"hm?" jawab Akashi sambil menerima operan Kuroko.

"Apa yang terjadi jika ia ingat kau dan kelompokmu lah yang membuat klub ini bubar?" kata Kuroko serius.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi.

"kau tahu, sebenarnya klub basket ini di bubarkan karena kekalahan sekolah ini dikalahkan sekolahmu" jawab Kuroko.

Akashi gagal memasukan bolanya. Bola itu mengenai pinggir ring. Ia menatap kuroko. "maksudmu?" tanya Akashi.

"kau lupa, pertandingan terakhir musim lalu, saat itu kau bersama sekolahmu mengalahkan sekolah ini" jawab Kuroko.

Akashi menatap bola basket yang sedang ia pengang. "itu bukan salahku" jawabnya santai.

"kau lupa kuroko, aku selalu menang, jadi itu bukan salahku" lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

* * *

"Sudah?" tanya Kagami melihat kau sedang memandang jadwal pertandingan basket yang akan di laksanakan seminggu lagi. Dari pada melanjutkan kesedihanmu, kau lebih memilih melihat-lihat selebaran jadwal pertandingan musim ini. Kau memandang nama-nama sekolah yang akan kau lawan. Matamu berhenti di salah satu nama sekolah.

"Rakuzan" gumammu pelan.

"Hm? Rakuzan? Bukankah itu mantan sekolah Akashi?" kata Kagami sambil melirik ke arah selebaran yang sedang kau pegang.

"apa? Jadi Akashi dari sekolah Rakuzan?" tanyamu tak percaya.

"Kau belum tahu, bahkan ia adalah ketua klub basket di Rakuzan" jawab Kagami.

"aku tidak tahu Akashi dari sekolah mana. pantas saja ia hebat sekali. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kalian adalah pemain terbaik, Mirachel generation, tapi…" jawabmu terbata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami yang mulai melihat raut wajahmu yang berubah.

"tidak.. aku hanya teringat sesuatu" jawabmu. Ingatanmu kembali ke 2 bulan lalu. Kau mengingat kekalahan sekolahmu karena satu sekolah yang membantai sekolahmu 189: 45 dan kekalahan sekolahmu menjadi tranding topic di seluruh sekolah-sekolah sampai-samapai kau harus kehilangan klubmu. Pantas saja sepertinya wajah Akashi tampak familiar di ingatanmu. Ialah yang membuat klub basket sekolahmu bubar. Kau tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Musuh yang paling kau benci malah ada didekatmu.

"kalian belum pulang?" kata Akashi sambil masuk kedalam ruangan klub.

"hm…" jawab Kagami.

Akashi hanya menganti bajunya. Kau memandang Akashi. Tubuhnya yang proposional dan sangat sempurna. Ya.. walaupun ia hanya kurang tinggi, tapi ia tetap terlihat sempurna. Selesai mengganti baju Akashi meningalkan ruangan Klub tanpa mengucapkan sepata kata. Entah mengapa engkau jadi sangat membencinya. Kaupun kembali sibuk membaca selebaran jadwal pertandingan yang sedang kau pegang.

"Kagami…" panggil Kuroko.

"Wha! Kau mengagetkanku! Ada apa sih!" jawab Kagami kaget.

"Loh, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanyamu.

"dari tadi" jawabnya santai. Ia mengambil tasnya. Kau tidak sengaja melihat tas Kuroko bergerak.

"tunggu!" katamu sambil menarik tas kuroko. Kuroko kaget.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kagami.

"shtttt.. tas ini tadi bergerak sendiri!" katamu.

"hah?" Kagami terlihat bingug.

"Guk! Guk!" tas Kuroko mengongong. Kau semakin kaget. Kau mendekati tas kuroko dan membukanya perlahan.

"hah?...KYA! … LUCUNYA! ANAK ANJING….." teriakmu sambil mengangkat-angkat anak anjing itu. Kagami hanya menjauh darimu dan anak anjing itu. Ia kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Kau sedikit tidak percaya, kagami yang berbadan besar itu sangat takut dengan binatang kecil seimut kau sedang mengelus-elus anak anjing itu.

"loh.. kok ada yang aneh dengan anak anjing ini?" tanyamu sambil terus memperhatikan anak anjing itu.

"kenapa?" tanya Kagami dari jauh.

"Hm.. sepertinya.. anak anjing ini aneh.. mirip siapa ya… hm…." Jawabmu bingung.

Kau terus memperhatikanya. Kau memandang sang pemilik anjing itu.

"hm.. kuroko namanya siapa?" tanyamu sambil mengangkat anak anjing itu.

"tetsuya no 2" jawab Midorima yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan klub.

"no.2?" tanyamu bingung.

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik mereka berdua.." kata Murasakibara ketika memasuki ruangan klub.

"hm?" kau memandang anak anjing itu dan kuroko secara bergantian. Kau terus memandanginya bergantian. lalu kau melihat pantulan wajahmu dimata anjing itu. 'matanya.. sepertinya familiar..' gumamu. Tunggu! Kau memandang mata kuroko, dan… Deg!

"Gya.. mata mereka sama!" teriakmu.

"hahaha.. kau baru menyadarinya rupanya.." jawab Midorima

"(Reader Name)-chi… aku boleh pulang duluan tidak. Habis ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan…" kata Kise sambil memohon-mohon padamu.

"boleh saja, lagian Akashi juga sudah pulang" jawabmu.

"loh.. tadi aku lihat ia sedang bersama Rika-chi" kata kise sambil menunjuk keluar.

"Dimana?!" tanyamu spontan membuat Kise kaget.

"itu di gerbang, ia sedang menunggu Akashi-chi tadi, lalu kulihat mereka pergi bersama" kata kise.

"Hei.. kuroko, ayo makan" ajak Kagami.

"hm? Dimana?" tanya Kuroko.

"dimana lagi, ayo cepat" kata Kagami sambil menarik kuroko.

"Kita juga mau pulang, kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Murasakibara.

"oh.. ia kalian duluan saja, aku masih harus membereskan beberapa berkas" jawabmu.

"hm.. ok, Hoi Midorima…, bangunkan Aomine, ia ketiduran di tengah lapangan" kata Murasakibara sambil melangkah keluar ruangan klub.

"woi.. Aomine, bangun!" teriak Midorima. Kau menunggu mendengar suara. Tetapi tak ada suara sedikitpun.

"WOI!" DUAK.. terdengar suara teriakan Midorima dan dentuman keras.

"hei! Bisa pelan-pelan gak sik, ini lagi! kenapa aku di timpuk pake bola basket! Sakit tau!" kau mendengar suara Aomine.

Kau tertawa. Beberapa menit kemudian kau tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi. Sekarang kau tahu semuanya sudah pulang. Tinggal kau sendiri di ruang klubmu.

Kau sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Dari perempuan yang mengaku mencintai Akashi, sampai sebenarnya Akashilah yang menyebabkan kau kehilangan klub basketmu.

"kenapa harus Akashi!" teriakmu.

Kau sedih, marah, gusar dan ingin sekali memaki Akashi, punya hak apa dia mengacaukan hidupmu. Kau menangis. Hatimu sangat sakit. 'mengapa aku harus bertemu denganya!' teriakmu sekali lagi.

"dasar Akashi bodoh! Sialan!" teriakmu lagi.

Kini kau menagis lagi. Kenapa harus dia. Dari sekian ribu laki-laki di dunia ini, mengapa harus Akashi. Kau bingung. Tanpa kau sadari sebenarnya kau mulai tertarik padanya. Bukan hanya sejak kalian berciuman. Bahkan rasa itu telah tumbuh sejak kau bertemu denganya di halte bus. Saat ia menyapamu, ketika mata itu menatapmu, kau tahu kau sudah jatuh hati. Kau sadari itu. Kau hanya membohongi perasaanmu."mengapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu!" katamu dalam isakan tangismu.

Kau belum lama bertemu denganya. Aneh rasanya bisa cepat akrab dengan mereka semua. Rasanya kau ingin sekali memundurkan waktu dan memilih untuk menolak tawaran pak kepala. 'Lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka' Kau menangis. Kau membereskan barang-barangmu dan bergegas pulang.

Sepertinya langit sedang sehati denganmu, tak lama kau berjalan keluar sekolah. Hujan pun turun. Kau tidak membawa payung. 'bagus, dengan begini orang-orang tidak melihat aku menangis' gumammu dalam hati. Kau terus berjalan. Tubuhmu basah kuyup, kau kedinginan dan menggigil. Banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik saat melihatmu. Ada yang berkata

"mungkin ia baru putus dengan kekasihnya" kata seorang ibu-ibu.

"padahal dia cantik, daripada sedih mendingan aku goda saja" kata seorang pemuda.

Kau mengacuhkan semua orang yang berlalu di dekamu. Kau terus -tiba…

TIN TIN! CIT….….. BRUAK…

semuanya gelap. Banyak orang berteriak. Kau merasa tubuhmu sangat nyeri. Otakmu tak sempat memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.. kau melihat banyak darah berceceran di aspal, pada detik itu juga kau menyadari kau sedang berbaring di atas aspal.. tak kuat lagi.. kau menutup matamu.

"Mungkin ini lebih baik…" gumammu dalam hati…

….

TBC

* * *

Apa.. tidak…! Reader ke tabrak… sebenernya emang bego ni satu orang, lagian jalan di tengah jalan. Emang namanya juga lagi galau ya.. maklumin aja ya.. baru nyadar pas udah selesai. Masa jalan di tengah jalan, lagi ujan deres lagi.. ckckc.. emang cari mati ni satu orang.. ok cukup.. inaf.. hm.. Akashi.. sialan.. kemarin dapet ilham begini gara-gara nonton film korea. Hahaha.. gak jaman banget ya. Nonton korea. Tapi ceritanya bagus banget.. gak mau sebut judul ah.. males promosi… hehhe.. ok.. dukung terus ya ni satu Author gebelek. Emang dari sono udah gini. jadi sabar aja ya.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya… ~


	6. Chapter 6- The Troule

_TIN TIN! CIT….….. BRUAK… _

_semuanya gelap. Banyak orang berteriak. Kau merasa tubuhmu sangat nyeri. Otakmu tak sempat memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.. kau melihat banyak darah berceceran di aspal, pada detik itu juga kau menyadari kau sedang berbaring di atas aspal.. tak kuat lagi.. kau menutup matamu._

_"Mungkin ini lebih baik…" gumammu dalam hati…_

* * *

KRING. KRING…

"halo" jawab Kagami.

"Kagami, gawat.. (Reader Name)" kata Aomine.

"gawat kenapa?" tanya Kagami bingung.

Kuroko berhenti meminun milk shakenya, lalu memandang Kagami. tak lama kemudian wajah Kagami berubah. Matanya membulat.

Handphone yang tadi ia pengang jatuh ke meja. Kagami memandang Kuroko ketakutan.

"kenapa?" tanya Kuroko ikut takut.

* * *

_"ia tertabrak, aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tadi aku di telphon dari pihak kepolisian. Sepertinya mereka menelpon orang yang terakhir di hubungi (Reader Name) sekarang ia ada di rumah sakit X" kata Aomine ditelephone._

Sekarang Kagami dan Kuroko sedang berlari bergegas menerobos hujan menuju rumah sakit dimana kau berada.

Karena hujan yang sedang mengguyur kotamu telah berubah menjadi badai. Seluruh kereta di hentikan. Tak ada yang berani berkendara di tengah badai.

Kagami dan kuroko sedang berlari menembus badai menujumu.

Jarak mereka menuju rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat lumayan jauh. Tapi mereka tetap berlari menujumu di tengah badai.

* * *

KRING..KRING… Hp Akashi berdering. Ia membuka bajunya yang basah.

Ia baru sampai ke apartemenya karena mengantar Rika pulang. Ia merasa sekarang masalahnya dan Rika telah selesai.

"Hm.. ada apa Kise?" tanya Akashi.

"tadi aku di telphon Aomine-chi, katanya (Reader Name)-chi kecelakaan!" kata Kise panik.

Akashi kaget.

"beritahu aku dirumah sakit mana ia dirawat?" tanya Akashi panik sembari memakai kausnya.

* * *

_"Aku tidak bisa kesana. Sampaikan permintaan maafku, sekarang aku sedang pemotretan penting, sekarang juga sedang badai, tak ada kendaraan.. kecuali kau membawa motormu, tapi kau gila jika membawa motor di tengah badai, dan kutahu kau pasti akan sangat mengebut, jadi jangan bawa motormu" _kata Kise tadi di telphon.

Sekarang Akashi sedang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan 120-130 km/jam. Ia menerobos semua lampu merah yang ia temui.

Ia basah kuyup. Kaca helemnya berembun.

Ia tidak memperdulikanya. Hanya orang gila yang membawa motor di tengah badai. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikanya ia terus menerobos badai.

Pikiranya hanya terfokus padamu.

Ia tak melihat ada seekor anjing sedang menyebrang.

Akashi tak sempat mengerem motornya. Ia membanting stang motornya…

CIT..DRUAK!

* * *

"Maaf, telat. Bagaimana keadaan (Reader Name)" Kagami dan Kuroko yang baru saja sampai dengan basah kuup dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"ia belum sadarkan diri, keluarganya sedang ada di luar negri dan tidak bisa di hubungi. Sedangkan ia tidak memiliki nomor telfon saudara-saudaranya" jawab Midorima dan Aomine.

"tadi kise menelfonku, katanya Kise tidak bisa datang. Ia menitipkan maaf dan doanya" kata Kagami.

"bukanya ia juga sudah menelfon Akashi?" tanya Kuroko.

"aku juga sudah menyuruh kise untuk menelfonya. Hm.. dimana dia?" tanya Midorima.

"aahh… ma…af.. ak..ku.. ter.. lam..bat.." Akashi datang dengan Luka yang mengalir dari kepala, tangan dan kakinya.

Ia basah kuyup dan berdarah, bajunya kotor dan sedikit sobek.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami sambil membantunya berjalan.

"tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sambil berjalan ke depan kaca kamar rawatmu.

Ia melihat kearahmu yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia menangis.

Tiba-tiba dia ambruk di depan kamar rawatmu.

"AKASHI…."

* * *

Kau seperti mendengar ada yang meneriakan nama Akashi.

Kau ingin membuka matamu. Namun gagal. Kau ingin mengerakan tubuhmu tapi tidak bisa.

Kau merasakan bagaimana menderitanya orang Koma, sebenarnya ia sadar, tapi ia tidak bisa membuka mata dan mengerakan tubuhnya.

'Akashi.. Kagami.. tolong aku..' gumammu.

"Ia tidak apa-apa, hanya terbentur, dan tidak ada luka yang serius" kata dokter pada seluruh kelompokmu.

Akashi hanya terlalu kelelahan, sekarang ia sedang tidur.

Tak lama kemudian dia bangun.

"hm…" gumam Akashi.

"kau gila ya, menerobos badai dengan motor. Untung kau tidak apa-apa! Jika kau kenapa-kenapa seminggu laki kita akan bertanding, kau gila jika mencari gara-gara" kata Midorima.

"kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"aku melihat ada anjing menyebran tapi tak sempat mengerem jadi aku mengelak dari anjing itu dan menabrak pohon" jawabnya.

"untung hanya pohon yang kau tabrak! Lagian ngapain sih bawa motor di tengah badai kayak gini. Mau cari mati?" tanya Kagami.

Akashi hanya mencoba bangun.

"jangan bangun dulu. Istirahatlah" kata Kuroko.

"aku harus menemani (Reader Name)" jawabnya.

"sudah jangan di halangi, kau lupa apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menghalanginya. Mungkin tanganmu akan dikulitinya dengan gunting keramatnya" kata Murasakibara.

"tapi ia sedang sakit" kata Kagami.

"ia tidak akan apa-apa, lebih baik kau bantu dia" kata Aomine.

Akashi memasuki kamar rawatmu.

Semua peralatan yang menempel di tubuhmu bebunyi seirama ketika kau bernafas.

Ia duduk di samping ranjangmu mencium tanganmu.

"maafkan aku" katanya.

"bangunlah" lanjutnya kambil terus menciumu tanganmu.

'Aku ingin bangun Akashi, tapi tidak bisa… aku juga sudah memaafkanmu' gumammu dalam hati.

Kagmi masuk kedalam kamar rawatmu juga. Ia memandang Akashi.

"kau puas sekarang" tanya Kagami.

"pergi" kata Akashi dingin.

"tidak" jawab Kagami.

"kubilang pergi!" jawab Akashi sambil setengah berteriak.

"kau tahu ini semua karena kau, jika kau tidak pergi dengan perempuan itu, jika kau tidak berciuman dengan perempuan itu, ini tidak akan terjadi!" kata kagami.

'bukan ini bukan karena Akashi'

"pergi, ini semua karena kau! Dia milikku tapi kau beraninya merebutnya dariku!" jawab Akashi.

"Aku juga mencintainya!" jawab Kagami.

Kau tersentak mendengar pengakuan Kagami.

'Kagami mencintaiku?'

"Kubilang DIA MILIKKU, TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEREBUTNYA DARIKU!" teriak Akashi.

"mengapa kau begitu mengotot, bahkan kau baru saja bertemu dengannya!" jawan Kagami mulai marah.

"dia cinta pertamaku!" jawab Akashi.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami tak percaya.

'APA?'

….

TBC


	7. Chapter 7- the past

Lima tahun yang lalu….

Pritttt…

Suara peluit panjang yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan basket antara SD Rakuzan dan SD Seirin terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan. Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 43-25 dengan Seirin memenangkan pertandingan itu. Kekecewaan terlihat di wajah seluruh pendukung Rakuzan.

* * *

Sudah lewat 3 jam dari berakhirnya pertandingan basket tersebut.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala sedang duduk sendiri di bangku sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat pertandingan basket. Anak laki-laki itu sedang menangis sembunyi-sembunyi di taman itu. Ia sengaja memunggungi jalan taman itu, agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis. Sesekali terlihat anak itu sesegukan.

"Hy…" sapa seorang anak perempuan sebaya dengan anak lelaki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tercekat. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Ia mengusap matanya.

Anak perempuan itu tidak menyerah. Biarpun anak lelaki itu tidak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Ia terus memanggil anak lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya..

"apaan sih! Kau mengangguku! Aku tak mau dingangu!" jawab anak lelaki itu.

Anak perempuan itu kaget. Ia terus memperhatikan anak lelaki itu. Ia bingung bagaimana seseorang bisa memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Mata anak lelaki itu berbeda warna.

Mata kanannya berwarna merah sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna keemasan.

"matamu bagus, kasihan jika kau terus memaksakan ia menangis.." jawab anak perempuan polos.

Anak lelaki itu hanya tertegun memandang anak perempuan itu.

"kau bisa bercerita masalahmu.. ya.. kalau kau mau.. tapi kata ibuku akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri.." lanjut anak perempuan itu.

Anak lelaki itu hanya terus diam. Ia bingung apa ia harus cerita kepada anak perempuan yang baru ia temui, atau mengusirnya pergi. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Ia lebih suka sendiri.

Tetapi ada yang lain dengan anak perempuan ini. Matanya teduh. Tidak terlihat mata mengejek atau mata yang memandangnya kasihan. Ia sangat benci di tatap seperti itu. Tetapi anak ini berbeda matanya teduh terlihat tulus. Wajahnya yang manis.

Ia terlihat seperti boneka porselen dari Rusia. Sangat manis dan imut.

"tapi kau tidak boleh menertawakanku" jawab anak lelaki itu.

Anak perempuan itu langsung bersemangat dan langsung duuk di samping anak lelaki itu.

"Ini pertandingan basketku yang pertama. Tapi aku kalah. Padahal aku sudah berlatih dengan giat, aku sangat menyukai basket. Tapi sekarang aku merasa salah" kata anak lelaki itu.

Anak perempuan itu tertengun.

"aku juga peranah gagal" jawabnya.

"dulu aku mengikuti pertandingan lari marathon, aku terjatuh di putaran terakhir, dan aku kalah" jawab anak perempuan itu.

"tapi di kesempatan berikutnya aku mencoba lagi dan akhirnya aku berhasil.." ceritanya.

Mata anak itu berkilat-kilat senang. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"jadi?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"ya.. jika kau kalah bukan berarti kau salah. Kau hanya perlu mencoba lagi dan melakukan yang terbaik. Kau harus percaya, kekuatan itu ada di sini.." kata anak perempuan itu sambil menyentuh dada anak lelaki itu.

Anak lelaki itu terus memandangi wajah anak perempuan itu.

"tapi kau tahu.. matamu bagus.. aku menyukainya" kata anak perempuan itu lagi.

"jadi… kau menyukaiku?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"heh?... hm… aku suka matamu.." jawab anak perempuan itu sambil malu-malu.

Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Anak lelaki itu tidak menduga jika ternyata anak perempuan ini bisa membuatnya tertawa. Membuatnya merasa lebih ringan. Rasa tertekanya hilang.

"hm.. sudah mulai sore.. kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya anak perempuan itu sesudah mereka mengobrol cukup lama.

"ia.." jawab anak lelaki itu. Ia sedikit kecewa. Pertemuan yang singkat.

"hei.. tunggu" panggil anak lelaki itu…

Anak perempuan itu menoleh. "apa?" tanya anak perempuan itu bingung.

"siapa namamu?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"hm? (Reader name), (Reader full name)" jawab anak perempuan itu.

"akan ku ingat, senang bertemu denganmu.." jawab anak lelaki itu.

"oh ya.. nama mu…. Loh?" ketika anak perempuan itu menoleh anak lelaki itu sudah tidak ada.

"sayang.. aku lupa menanyakan namanya.." gerutu anak perempuan itu.

* * *

Hari itu lomba kedua untuk SD Rakuzan. Dan kali ini anak lelaki itu dan sekolahnya menang. "kau hebat Akashi! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan lay up?"

"Terima kasih" jawab Anak lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama Akashi.

* * *

"hm.. anak itu.. tidak datang?" tanya Akashi sambil terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia terus menunggu anak perempuan yang kemarin ia temui di taman itu.

Namun sia-sia.. berhari-hari Akashi terus kembali ke taman itu anak itu tidak pernah lagi muncul. Padahal Akashi ingin sekali mengatakan pada anak itu, bahwa ia menang.

Diam-diam sebenarnya Akashi tertarik dengan anak perempuan itu.

"loh.., inikan pita yang dipakai anak perempuan itu kemarin, berarti tadi ia kesihi!" teriak Akashi.

Akashi terus berlari mencari anak perempuan itu. Ia memangil setiap anak perempuan yang ia temui di jalan. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah menemukan anak perempuan itu.

Xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
